gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESSP-B1076 Anastasia-class
|model number=ESSP-B1076 |type=Heavy Battleship |class= |developed from= |developed into= |ships of the line=Anastasia (ESSP-B1076-1A) Kingfisher (ESSP-B1076-2A) |launched= |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=650 metres |weight= |height= |accommodation= |propulsion=*Plasmastream Engine x 8 |power plant=* |armaments=* x 20 * x 14 * x 8 * x 6 * x 20 * x 20 ** ** ** ** |system features=*Bridge *Combat Operations Centre *Food & Quarters *Infirmary *Observation Deck *Tactical Room *Weapons & Supplies |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESSP-B1076 Anastasia-class is a heavy battleship used by the ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the majority of the rest of the Peacekeeper's fleet, the Anastasia functions solely as a battleship, carrying no mobile suit support systems. As the ship does not have a hangar or catapult deck, the Anastasia can devote a considerably higher amount of resources to weapons and combat systems. While this means that the ship cannot contribute directly to mobile suit combat, with a larger CIWS capacity it can take on enemy forces with more success than carriers. The majority of the Anastasia's weapons are interception turrets and light beam cannons, designed to create an extremely dense field of fire against mobile suits and missiles. Furthermore, the Anastasia is also fitted with additional heavy beam cannons and missile launchers, further making it a prime candidate for anti-ship combat. Most notably, a total of three HSR beam cannons are mounted on the bow of the ship, though they are fixed in a forwards position, these weapons are the most powerful beam weapons installed. The extra beam weapons mounted on this ship drastically increases the particle draw, requiring the Anastasia to be fitted with a larger array to power them. Like newer ESPF ships the Anastasia's bridge is located deep within the ship's hull to protect it from attack, and is large enough to accommodate an adjoining fleet CIC for larger operations. Despite the frontline nature of the ship it is a popular posting with Flag Officers due to its heavy firepower and more independent capabilities without needing to rely on mobile suits. The development of R Field technology was also taken into account when designing the Anastasia, allowing for the seamless integration of field emitters throughout the space frame. High priority areas, such as sensor arrays, forward main guns and primary thrusters are covered by an increased number of emitters to enhance their protection from enemy beam fire. Anastasia-class ships are often kept in reserve in favour for carriers and destroyers, forming smaller but more adaptable fleets. However, these battleships are often deployed as frontline dreadnoughts where they can use their superior firepower without risking friendly fire as the tip of a nigh-unstoppable spear. Due to the large number of resources required and the lack of any function as a carrier only a few were constructed, with materials and manpower focused instead on smaller ships. Armaments ;* : ;* :When fired, the SR Flak Cannon launches a cloud of condensed particles away from the ship, designed to destroy light projectiles such as missiles and remote weapons. While they are effective at projectile interception, the clouds will quickly begin to disperse as soon as they are formed, making them useless against mobile suits unless fired at point-blank. ;* :The SR Light Beam Cannon is the Anastasia-class' primary weapon, which are used for both anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat. The ship's substantial particle supply allow the cannons to be fired far more frequently, producing a barrage of heavy particle beams that can decimate enemy front lines. ;* : ;* : ;* : :*' ' :: :*' ' :: :*' ' :: :*' ' :: Notes & Trivia *The Anastasia's combat bridge was inspired by the . See also